The Punisher Chris Lock Journey to Success: Volume I
by hp713
Summary: If you had one chance to accomplish your dream would you do it? Chris Lock would. P.S. I will accept 5 ocs to be Chris Lock's rival. Create them in the reviews or just leave regular reviews.
1. The Beginning

**Hey Guys, this is my first story. please give me suggestions in the reviews. Anyway let's get this started!**

I was preparing for my first tryout match to go in the WWF but before my match I met someone who would change my life. "Hi my name is Amanda what is yours?" the moment I saw her I knew we would have a great future together. So I told her my name and I said "Christopher" Amanda then told me that she will give me a present. I wondered what that meant I had to get ready for my match anyway.

Howard Finkel introduced my opponent it was time for my introduction

And his opponent weighing in at 259 pounds being accompanied by Amanda Danger "The Punisher" Chris Lock! I did not know that Amanda would be with me for the match.

And the match went underway my opponent Nickeye and I had a tie I used the strength and speed advantage to put him in a headlock he pushed me off as I went off the ropes I performed a shoulder tackle I went for a pin 1, no he kicked out! I was looking to end this early and put him in a ankle lock he was close to the ropes but the leg problems that nearly paralyzed him was too much for this hold so he had to tap out.

The bell rang and I won my first match to go in the WWF I left the ring with Amanda as we went in the locker room

 **The Locker Room**

The roster and Amanda were surprised and HBK even talked to me. He said "Hey buddy you got some real potential I might tell the Kliq to get you in the WWF." I replied by saying "Really you mean that?" he nodded. "Okay I'll talk to you later." Just when I was about to leave I saw Hunter Hearst Helmsley he also said the same thing as Shawn but asked me a different question.

"What do you call that submission move of yours?"

"I call it the C-Lock?" Hunter complimented my move by saying "That is a good name."

I said "Thanks I gotta go."

 **At Home**

I was pretty grateful that I got no injuries. I was woken up by the beeping of my answering machine. It said I got 2 messages. I listened to them as they said

 **"Hey it's Amanda, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight."**

 **"Shawn is in the house! good news you made it with the big dogs. welcome to the WWF!"**

I couldn't believe it I made it! I had to get dressed for dinner with Amanda by 8:30

 **At The Dinner**

Amanda wanted to know about my parents I turned kind of glum because of the fact that my parents died, but I told her my parents were dead.

She tried to comfort me but I was okay. Amanda and I left the restaurant because she saw a bug.

 **The Arena**

I drove home and got ready for my debut match against Triple H. I went to the arena and in my new ring gear containing a red shirt and red elbow pads with a leather jacket, wrestling pants that say lockout. I waited for the arrival of my friend

Blue Blood hit as the whole arena sounds like someone died with a mirage of boos he came to the ring with his valet.

The bell rang and I quickly put him in a headlock, he pushed me off to the ropes to try to kick me I ducked but he hit me with a high knee and went for the pin. 1, no I kicked out. He waited for me to get up and hit me with the Pedigree Perfection but I pushed him off to the ropes and caught him with a spinebuster I got him up, gave him a taste of his own medicine and hit a cutter. I went for the pin 1,2- no he kicked out. I was astonished that he kicked out of his own move I started punching him in the forehead but the referee pulled me away from him but that just gave Hunter enough time to recover, kick me in the gut and dropped me face first with a Pedigree he got on top of me and hooked my leg the ref counted 1,2, thr- I kicked out at two and three quarters. Hunter was pissed off as he kicked me in the gut again hooked my arms and WAIT! I back body dropped him and went for The Bell Has Rung (A.K.A Last Ride) on him I hooked his leg and 1, 2, 3! I won a hard fought battle against my friend.

As I went to the locker room the first person I saw was The Undertaker with his eyes creepily rolled behind his head I tried to talk to him but he interrupted me and said "Not now rookie."

I decided to watch his match and see him win against Kevin Nash via Tombstone Piledriver. I also watched Amanda win against Sunny. When I was about to leave I heard Shawn Michaels' about how the Royal Rumble (1995) is in two weeks and how he will win and win the rumble and the WWF title. I thought it was an interesting promo and left the building.


	2. The Time Is Now

Today was the day. it was the Royal Rumble. My ppv debut. Due to my backstage altercation with Diesel and Bret ''The Hitman"Hart Vince gave all

three of us a call saying that we were having a triple threat match for the WWF championship. So this would be the match card.

 **Buck Quartermine vs Brooklyn Brawler**

 **Jeff Jarrett w/The Roadie vs Razor Ramon (c)**

 **The Undertaker w/ Paul Bearer vs Irwin R. Schyster w/ Ted DiBiase**

 **Diesel (c) vs "The Punisher" Chris Lock w/Amanda Danger vs Bret "The Hitman Hart**

 **30 man Royal Rumble Match for a WWF championship match at Wrestlemania XI**

The show was going to bell at 7:00 so I had to be there fast since it was 6:45.

 **10 Minutes Until The Show**

Chris: "Yes, I would love to Bret but this isn't a tag team match. This is business. Do you understand?"

dominating the match as the commentators agreed. Diesel was going to get a chair and he went back in the ring, he had it over his head but just in

the nick of time, Amanda saved me. As she went on the ring apron, Diesel was going to hit her so I had to do something fast. I grabbed the chair, hit

him in the gut with then ddt'd him trough the chair. Then I went for a cover. Vince: I think Chris is going to steal one! Jerry: I think you're right Vince. He's going to become the champ! 1,2 no Bret Hart broke it up, he then turned his attention on me as he got me up and hit me with his patented

piledriver. Jerry: Oh man, the rookie is done. the ref then counted 1,2, No! I got my right shoulder up. Bret was going to desperate measures as he

did something he never did before he cleared the table, moved all the monitors, got me out of the ring, as I was on my feet he quickly got both of us on the table and set me up for a PILEDRI- NO! I REVERSED AND BACK BODY DROPPED HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!

The crowd was heard as they chanted two strong words

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! Jerry: "I agree with them, HOLY SHIT! Come on Vince say it with me." Vince refused. As I got Bret in the ring I went for the cover 1,2, THR- Nope Diesel broke it up but he took advantage of that and got me up for the Jacknife Powerbomb! he went

for the cover 1,2,THR- NO! I kicked out! Out of sheer instinct I kicked out! Vince: "How the hell did "The Punisher" kick out of that?"

Diesel went for the pin again 1,2, I kicked out again. He got me up, kicked me in the gut and does the JACKNIFE POWERBO- NO! I back body dropped him! But I collapsed because of the amount of pain I have taken. At a snail's pace I draped my arm across Diesel 1, 2, NO and Diesel

surprisingly powered out, as I tried to irish whip him he reversed but the referee was in the corner so I bumped into him and Diesel tried to run into me but I moved out of the way and he hit the ref. He took advantage of that and dropped me with his Patented Jacknife Powerbomb. He went for the cover. The Crowd chanted 1,2,3,4,5. But wait! HBK came out! he counted 1, 2, NO Bret Hart broke it up!. He went outside of the ring and retrieved

Diesel's WWF World Heavyweight Championship. Then he measured me and waited for me to get up then BLAST! He hit me with the belt he then went for the cover, Shawn counted 1,2,THR- No I got my shoulder up! I wasn't even sure if I was conscious. He grabbed my legs and locked me

in the Sharpshooter!Thank god Amanda saved me again since she got on the apron. Vince: "That bitch has no reason to interfere in this match! Her boyfriend can do this himself!" Jerry:"Well she Is his valet."I took advantage but Diesel was approaching so I performed a chop block and Bret put

him in the Sharpshooter! To crank up the pressure on the champion I locked in the arm trap crossface! There were two different submissions on

one wrestler! Diesel was tapping out like crazy! Shawn Michaels made Howard Finkel ring the bell. But who won? Shawn told Howard Finkel something and then he made an announcement.

Howard Finkel: Ladies and Gentlemen, because of what happened right now this match ends in a draw. Therefore, still your WWF World Heavyweight Champion, Diesel.

Shawn gave the belt to his friend and Diesel tapped my shoulder I turned around and he clocked me with his belt! The crowd still had more to come so they can get happy again.

Because of Diesel's actions I suffered a grade 3 concussion as Amanda was in the ambulance with me.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Chris: "Amanda what happened?" Amanda: You had a Grade 3 concussion and you lost consciousness until you got here which was like an hour.

Chris: "How long will I be out?"Amanda: "The doctor said you'll be out for three weeks, and one month the latest.

 **Results:**

 **Buck Quartermine defeated Brooklyn Brawler**

 **Jeff Jarrett w/The Roadie defeated Razor Ramon(c)**

 **The Undertaker w/Paul Bearer defeated Irwin R. Schyster w/Ted DiBiase**

 **Diesel(c) fought "The Punisher" Chris Lock w/Amanda Danger and Bret "The Hitman" Hart to a draw**

 **Bob Holly and 1-2-3 Kid defeated Tatanka and Bam Bam Bigelow w/Ted DiBiase**

 **Shawn Michaels won by last eliminating The British Bulldog.**


	3. Return

It had been three weeks since I got my concussion after I got hit in the head with a belt twice. I was ready for my return, Vince agreed with me as he gave me a call. "Hey Is this Mr. Lock?" The boss wanted me to confirm that he was calling me, so I said "Yes Sir, what do you need?" Vince replied by

saying "Well I hear you are expected to return. By the way, you can really connect to the crowd they love you." "I'll be right there boss." I then hung up on him and called Amanda. I told her there was enough time for us to do what she wanted. She rushed me to get dressed and get ready to go meet

her parents.

 **At Her Parents' House**

Surprisingly her parents found nothing wrong with me as I was told that she wouldn't expect her parents to be nice to me. Her parents said that they respect me for taking risks in the WWF and some other mumbo- jumbo. After that, to make my return against Mabel. I was pretty surprised that I

was facing Mabel in the main event of raw, hell I might even get a big push. Unfortunately, Amanda would not be by my side because she was scared of Mabel.

 **AT THE ARENA**

Howard Finkel: Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 259 pounds, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!

Howard Finkel: And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee weighing in at 487 pounds Mabel!

The match was underway and Mabel didn't go for a tie up instead he attempted to punch me but I caught his hand and as hard as I could punch him. He only got down to one knee. I performed an enziguri on his head he went down to both knees I went off the ropes to do a seated dropkick but he

reversed into a bearhug! The commentators made their voices heard as Vince said "Now that is how a veteran outsmarts a rookie." Shawn fired back by saying "Well it could be barely a strength advantage, some of Chris' fans say that he has the strength of the Ultimate Warrior." Vince ignored that

last remark and watched the match. I was still in the bearhug I was trying to use my strength but instead I us both of my hands to slap him. Luckily I got out of it so I dropped him with a dropkick and turned his ankle to add pressure to the ankle lock. I was hoping he would tap but he used his leg strength to push me as I hit the turnbuckle I slumped down and he gave me his splash! as he landed on top of me he went for the cover, 1,2, thr- WAIT! I kicked out! he could not believe it as he went for another splash but I moved out of the way just in time! Then I showed off my strength by picking him over my head and drop him with the C- You Die (A.K.A Tombstone Piledriver) Just like The Undertaker I did a rest in peace pin 1,2,thr-

Dammit! He kicked out! I was ready to end this, as I irish whipped him into the corner, I tried to hit him but just in a matter of time he moved the ref into the corner! As the ref got sandwiched and Mabel was on the floor The WWF World Heavyweight Champion came out! Then behind my back he kicked me in the gut and went for the Jacknife Power BUT WAIT! I back body dropped him! Diesel landed right on top of Mabel I knew what I wanted to do next. I fired up, went on the top rope and performed a frog splash! I myself was hurt as I collided with 802 pounds. Thankfully, Diesel rolled out

of the ring and as I revived the ref I barely draped my arm around Mabel and the referee slowly counted, 1...,2...,3. I had won the match due to indirect interference, as I went to the locker room with nobody with me.

My ribs got taped up but I was expected to be able to perform at next week's RAW. After all I did have a segment to close this week's show.

Howard Finkel: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWF World Heavyweight Champion, Diesel! Diesel came out with his belt to show he's champ.

Howard Finkel: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Punisher" Chris Lock! I came out with my ribs taped up as the crowd went in a frenzy to see me. As I was about to talk the crowd chanted "Punisher"! about 10 times. After they stopped chanting my name I said what I needed to say

"You see- but once again I couldn't talk as Diesel interrupted me he said "No no no rookie, do you see what I see?'' I didn't answer him as he continued to talk "I see someone taped up because I kicked his ass!" I spat back by saying "Wait, you kicked my ass I remember me splashing you with Mabel on top of you. So wouldn't you say that I kicked your ass?" As he went to talk I interrupted him. "By the way, I only got taped up because

I landed on both of your fat asses!" The crowd popped to that one. It was Diesel's turn to talk. "Technically Mabel is the fat ass because I weigh 56 more pounds than you and that fatty weighs 228 more pounds than you." I said "He might be bigger than you but he sure as hell ain't dumber than

you." the crowd also cheered on that one. I had more to say "I mean what kind of dumbass interferes in a man's match where that same man beat your ass three weeks ago?" Diesel said "Correction: I kicked your ass after I gave you a grade three concussion and made you unconscious for an hour!" The crowd did not like that one. I was ready to leave but Diesel thought otherwise as he kicked me in the gut and Jacknife Powerbomed me. as

I was barely conscious He put his belt right up in the air while stepping on my prone body. The crowd left RAW unhappy.

 **NEXT WEEK**

Because of my three week absence there was only one week until the first annual In Your House Pay- Per View. Before that I had to face Bret "The Hitman" Hart. This time I would be accompanied by Amanda, but before that I had to do some business.

 **Diesel's House**

I knew this was going to get me arrested but I had to get payback. So I sneakily went in his room and then I jumped him! The fist were flying for me but then he started shooting fists of his own he kicked me in the gut and while he had me on top of his shoulders I punched him in the face multiple

times and then I performed a superkick on him and then things got physical. I belly to belly suplexed him through his window. As I was getting heated up the police came. Thankfully he arrested both of us, Diesel and I spat at each other. I was concerned that I was going to miss RAW as

Amanda was already driving to RAW by herself.

 **2 Hours Later**

As I was in jail my cellmate Diesel and I were watching RAW and we heard this: "This is Vince McMahon along with Shawn Michaels and I found out that the WWF champion and the rookie are in prison for assault. Presumably performed on each other." Shawn then said "So I guess that they're not

coming on RAW then." I heard enough as I called Amanda I asked if she could bail me out. Fortunately, she said yes as I was able to go to RAW

 **AT THE ARENA**

My match was first on the card, after Howard Finkel introduced Bret Hart, He then introduced me. The crowd thought it was a no-show for me since

they heard the news but Bret wanted to win by forfeit. So the ref counted 1,2,3,4,5, VROOM! VROOM! The crowd was ecstatic when they saw me in the car with Amanda. Vince responded to that by saying "What the hell! How did he get here?!" The ref was shocked as well. Nevertheless, the match went on and Bret Hart took advantage with me by stomping on me and then quickly locked me in the Sharpshooter! Amanda was going to save me

but when she looked behind her she knew shit was going to hit the fan. The ref was looking straight ahead and saw Diesel too. Shawn said "These two jailbirds need to be back in prison!" Diesel wanted revenge as he grabbed a chair and BAM! hit me right in the face with it. The referee called for

a disqualification win. Diesel wanted revenge as he saw my unconscious body, then he looked at my car. Even if I was unconscious I knew things weren't going to be good as he told Amanda to back off he kicked me in the gut and Jacknife Powerbombed me through my car! Bret tried to help me

but Diesel met the same fate that I did. Diesel stepped on both bodies and showed the audience what the champion can do.

 **Hey guys, that is it. Did you like it? if so please review and like and all that stuff. I will see you guys next time!**


	4. Vengeance

**Hey guys, I was j.k. when I said IYH was one week away since we have like 2 months until Wrestlemania XI. Anyway, lets start this.**

I was apparently scheduled to face Bam Bam Bigelow but I know Diesel would have some shit up his sleeve. Before that came, I had to deal with Amanda, since she wanted me to drop her off to her home because she was intimidated by my opponent. As I drove to my house I heard a noise. I

wondered who it was but I saw no one. I was wrong, there was someone. It was Diesel! he repeatedly punched me. He dragged me outside of my house and kicked me in the gut. I was above the concrete and I knew what he was attempting, so quickly I back body dropped him. This was going to

take a lot out of me but I gave him a taste of his own medicine, kicked him in the gut and jacknife powerbombed him! The fists were coming from me and luckily there was no police. There ended up being no one stopping me. Diesel then acted like a coward and escaped in his car I was pissed off.

Soon Amanda came and she saw a lot of things broken in my house I told her I got my ass kicked. She thought I was hurt so she kissed me. I had to get ready for my match against a near 400 pounder

 **At Manatee Civic Center**

I was lacing my boots and as I looked behind I saw Amanda. "Why are you here?" I asked her "I came to see if you're going to get crushed by a 400 pounder and if I had to take you to the hospital again." "Well then." I said. Diesel was probably going to attack me after I win so I will be prepared.

Howard Finkel: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing in at 259 pounds, from Los Angeles, California, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!

Howard Finkel: And his opponent, weighing in at 390 pounds, from Ausbury, New Jersey, he is Bam Bam Bigelow!.

The match was underway and as he had a tieup with me, he easily put me in a headlock but I countered into a wristlock, he tried to elbow me but I ducked the elbow and brought him to the ground he rolled through it and punched me square in the jaw. I was still on a vertical base though, he then

superkicked me. I then fell down to the canvas as he went for the pin. 1,2, no! I quickly kicked out. He waited for me to get up and dropped me with a spinebuster. He went for the pin again. 1,2, I kicked out again. Bam Bam Bigelow thought he had the match in the bag, so he went to the tope rope

as he was looking for a diving headbutt to finish this match but I rolled over just in the name of time. As I saw him l draped my arm across him and the ref counted. 1,2, thr- BUT WAIT! HE KICKED OUT! I was in disbelief that he kicked out after crashing forehead first into the canvas. I went for

another pin 1,2, he again kicked out. I picked him up irish whipped him I was looking for a back body drop but he performed a knee lift on me. As I

fell to one knee he superkicked me right in the head. He thought that was it so he went for the cover again 1,2,Th- no I quickly kicked out 2 and a half. Seeing that I was still down, he went to the top rope, showed great agility and 390 pounds collided with me he went for the cover but wait!

Amanda came on top of the apron, Bam Bam Bigelow had me pinned but the ref was too busy dealing with Amanda. After a few minutes of arguing, the referee ejected her. Bam Bam then realized what had happened and now that the ref was paying attention he went for the cover 1,2,Thr- no I

kicked out! Bam Bam was almost going to punch the referee but he kept his cool and gave me a taste of my own medicine by putting me in the ankle lock! he thought I would tap out but I rolled him over but he reversed into a roll up 1,2, I kicked out. I then started attacking him by repeatedly

punching him but as the ref made me break it up I did but Bam Bam tried to do a cheap shot but I ducked and performed a superkick straight to the forehead. I then went for the pin 1,2, nope he kicked out. I went for C-You Die but he reversed that and attempted to do what I tried to do but I

reversed that, kicked him in the gut and ddt'd him. That move was obviously out of desperation but none of us were getting up, it took the referee to count to five for the both of us to get up. Bam Bam Bigelow and I repeatedly started punching each other. The crowd was into it as this happened:

"BOO!"

"YAY"

"BOO!"

"YAY!"

"BOO!"

"BOO!"

"BOO!"

"YAY!"

"YAY!"

"YAY!"

The cheering then stopped as I was faster than him so I got in more punches than him and as I proceeded to irish whip him he did one of his own. He tried to kick me when I came off the ropes but I ducked and I kicked him in the gut, went off the ropes and hit the famouser! I went on top of him

and the referee counted 1,2, But wait. As I had the match won Diesel came out and dragged the ref out of the ring. The referee was distracted enough that Bret Hart came with Diesel's title! He threw it to me and when I caught it I saw Bam Bam Bigelow get up I clocked him with the belt!

As the referee ejected Diesel I put the belt away and went for the cover 1,2,3. It was over when I got assistance from Bret Hart. When I was about to

leave I saw Diesel coming out of the locker room and attack me! It was fist to fist all day but I then kicked him in the gut, hooked his leg and then I snap suplexed him. The crowd was cheering that Diesel was in pain. We took it to each other backstage and the cameras were following us.

I was about to chokeslam Diesel through a metal trash can but he kicked me in the gut and powerbombed me through it backstage! He then took me to the parking lot, thinking I was unconscious, Lackadaisically attempted to Jacknife Powerbomb me his car but I reversed it and I knew the crowd

would love this so I chokeslammed him through the car. 'Punisher' chants were heard about 20 times and then I performed the Unprettier (A.K.A. Killswitch) through another car! I then put him inside his own trunk, drove his car to my house and ended RAW.

 **At My House**

I forgot that I had to dispose of Diesel so I made a stop to the river. I realized when I opened the trunk Diesel regained consciousness so I had to act fast, I knocked him out with his championship belt and tossed him in the river. When I went to my house, Amanda saw that I was bleeding so to not

make her upset I told her that I'll be out for a week and told her about my fight with Diesel. She thought that I was lying and I corrected her and said that I wasn't. She had a whole list of things she wanted to do with me because she considered me her boyfriend and I considered her my girlfriend,

 **One Week Later**

"So what are we going to do now?" "We already did half the things on your list." She gave me an unexpected answer when she said "This." She then kissed me. I went on with it as we made out for an hour, we almost did more than that. After that we had a moment of silence. I broke the silence by

saying "Is that it?" She answered my question and said yes. I had to get dressed for my match with Bret Hart against the champion and Bam Bam Bigelow.

 **Macon Center Coliseum**

When I was putting on my leather jacket I saw my tag team partner, Bret Hart. We just stared at each other as Bret was waiting for me to put on my jacket and elbow pads after I did we got in the ring and waited for our opponents. After they came out Bret and I decided who would fight Diesel. Bret

eventually started against Diesel. Diesel and Bret had a tie up which Bret Hart won due to his technical savvy. Even when Diesel pushed Bret he still had the headlock on the champion, Diesel soon actually became smart when he performed a back suplex on Bret. He went for the pin 1,2, no Bret

kicked out. Diesel punched Bret three times when he tried the fourth one Bret Hart ducked it and performed a ddt on Diesel. Bret climbed on the second rope and did an elbow drop on the champion he was then on top of him 1,2 nope Diesel kicks out. He then tags me in. The second Diesel saw

me in the ring he tagged in his partner. Bam Bam Bigelow tried to boot my head off but I ducked it and chop blocked him. Since I was working on the ankle I put him in one of my signature submission moves, the C-Lock. Just when my opponent from last week was going to tap out, his partner

saved his ass when he booted my head off. Bam Bam then went for the pin 1,2 Nope I kicked out. He was going to do what many giants do, he sat on the second rope and try to sit on my BUT IT FAILED! I moved out of the way and then I rolled him up just like Bret Hart did Yokozuna 1,2, while showing agility he kicked out he then tagged Diesel again. He then thought I was vulnerable and went for a gorilla press slam, but I escaped it, and

performed a ddt on his head. Seeing that he was the one vulnerable, I went to the top rope to do a moonsault but I landed on his knees. After feeling my body he went for the cover on me 1,2 I kicked out. Diesel tried to clothesline me but I ducked that and performed a back suplex with a bridging

pin 1,2, nope he kicked out! I looked to end this with a chokeslam and as I successfully pulled off the move, I tagged in "The Hitman" He then locked him in the sharpshooter. I had to do something with his partner so he doesn't interfere. I pulled him off the apron and luckily without the ref seeing

anything I did the perfect-plex. I thought to myself, _"That'll keep him incapacitated long enough."_ So I watched Diesel tap out to the sharpshooter and if that happens during a championship match I would be the happiest man alive. When Bret Hart and Bam Bam left the ring I did a post-match attack

on the champion and I told the announcers to stay back, as I cleared all the monitors and whatever was on the announcer's table I thought to myself _"Bell Has Rung?" "C-You Die?" "Or "Cut?"_ I chose Jacknife Powerbomb and gave him a taste of his own medicine through the table! The crowd was

heard when they chanted 'HOLY SHIT!' 25 times I raised my right hand and took his belt near the ring bell area and left the arena and the locker room.

 **While Driving**

I got a call from one of the commentators and President of the WWF saying that I was suspended for one month until In Your House Week comes around. I was pretty pissed off when I heard that one, " _Why would he do it now when I legitimately attacked Diesel twice before this?"_ As I drove home, I knew I

would still have to wants to get in a match too, so I brought us both wrestling equipment and a punching bag. Just thinking about the wrestling promotion I work for hurts. "I mean that son of a bitch should strip the other bitch with belt, and never suspend me!" I said to myself.

 **And That is it ladies and gentlemen. Did you like this chapter? If so please review and all that other stuff. Peace. :)**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I might not be able to write for a week or so because my computer's been acting up and the other day it crashed. So just for safety measures I will take it to the hardware store. The hardware guy said it would take him seven days plus 'cause he has to do other stuff. I expect this

thing to crash tomorrow, so my chapter ' _Vengeance'_ will be the last you're reading for a while. Sorry :(

Until then peace. :)


	6. Guess Who's Back!

**Hey Guys! I'm back, sorry for the month delay it was very unnecessary but... Let's begin!**

I was supposed to once again make my return after an uncalled for suspension.

Just when I was about to leave to go to a friends' house, Amanda called me for something.

"Christopher. Listen, can I have $500?"

I answered her question by saying "What for?"

My girlfriend tried to change the subject because she was using her smart mouth to say "You can't answer a question with a question."

I realized what she was doing and I proved it by saying "Don't change the subject, sweet pea."

Once I persuaded her to answer, she spilled the beans and said "I want 500 dollars so I can go to a wrestling school. "To train."

 _Why doesn't she want to train here?_ I thought to myself.

Nevertheless, I gave her the money.

While she was walking away, she blew a kiss and I caught it.

 **At The Friends' House**

I stepped on the fellow wrestler's _Welcome_ mat and rang the doorbell.

When he answered the door, he was happy to see me.

"Hey, look who it is!" Said Shawn Michaels.

"Yep, it's me, "The Punisher." I said.

He obviously wanted me to talk first, so I curiously asked him "What did you want me for?"

No questions asked, he answered by saying "I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride." He said honestly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know." Are you coming or not?"

I said I wanted to go with him.

 **At The Locker Room**

Out of the blue, I asked the locker room leader, The Undertaker what my match is.

He answered and said "Um, you don't have a match tonight but you will be special referee in Diesel and Bam Bam Bigelow's match."

I said glumly "Okay."

 **Behind The Curtains**

Howard Finkel had microphone in hand as he was about to introduce the competitors and the special referee. (Who is myself.)

Howard Finkel: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the main event." "Introducing first, from Los Angeles,California, he is the special referee, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!"

When the crowd saw me walk through the curtains, they were ecstatic to see me in referee gear.

 **In The Ring**

After I finished walking to the ring and the crowd stopped cheering, Howard Finkel introduced the competitors.

Howard Finkel: "Introducing the first actual competitor, weighing in at 315 pounds, from Detroit, Michigan, he is the WWF World Heavyweight Champion, Diesel!"

When Diesel walked through the curtains, just as expected, the loudest boos I ever heard were to the champion.

After he got in the ring, he saw me and immediately pushed me.

I bounced off of the ropes and did nothing as I kept my cool.

After that, "The Fink" announced the champion's opponent.

Howard Finkel: And his opponent, weighing in at 390 pounds, from Ausbury Park, New Jersey, Bam Bam Bigelow!

When Diesel's opponent got in the ring the bell rang.

Diesel and his opponent had a tieup in which Diesel won. Bam Bam Bigelow tried to push him off but Diesel kept him in the headlock.

Bam Bam then performed a back suplex on the champ and went for the pin 1,2, Diesel kicked out before my hand touched the mat a third time

Diesel got in my face and then pushed me.

I pushed him back and just when he was about to punch me Diesel was rolled up and I counted.

1,2,t- he kicked out!

Bam Bam unlike Diesel didn't ask if it was a three. After the pin attempt Bam Bam Bigelow went off of the ropes and performed an elbow drop and went for another pin.

1, surprisingly Diesel kicked out at one. When the latter's opponent brought him back up, the champion kicked "The Beast From The East" in the abdomen, had him between his legs and then planted Bam Bam with Diesel's patented finishing move and went for the cover.

1,2,thr-thankfully "The Beast From The East" kicked out. Diesel was mad again and wanted to make sure that it was three, but this time he punched me.

I stood still and he went on top of his opponent again 1,2, BUT WAIT! I stopped counting! and asked for a mic.

I said "You piece of crap, why the hell do you think you can just punch me like that?" Before he could answer, Bam Bam Bigelow bodyslammed Diesel, performed the Bam Bam Sault, went on the top rope to do a move he hasn't done in years, (The move is Wham Bam Thank you Ma'am) followed by a pin!

1,2,thr- just when my hand was going to hit the mat a third time, Big Daddy Cool's boot touched the bottom rope. Thus forcing a rope break.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as they did not expect that. Now Bam Bam Bigelow was frustrated.

He threatened to punch me. Arguing with me only gave Diesel time to perform a rollup pin! 1,2, thr- Bam Bam kicked out and reversed into another rollup 1,2, Diesel kicks out with no reversal.

They both got up at roughly the same time and went fist to fist with each other when this happened.

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

BOO!

It eventually stopped because Diesel got the upper hand. I don't know how because there was no way in hell Big Sexy was faster than Bam Bam. He must've been stronger or something.

The WWF Chairman, Vince McMahon said this "This might be a match of the year candidate, Don't you think Jim?" Fellow commentator Jim Cornette said "Hell Yeah." I thought "The Beast In The East" was going to win for a second there."

Diesel irish whipped Bam Bam Bigelow to the other side and then when he was about to boot Bam Bam's head off, the latter ducked it.

After he ducked he was behind Diesel and then they had similar plans when they kicked each other in the temple. After I saw them both down I began counting 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10?

The match ended in a draw. Just when Howard Finkel was going to declare the match a draw I told him that there must be a winner. So he said

"Ladies and gentlemen, the special guest referee demanded that this match restarts." "It restarts now!"

When the bell rang again, Diesel and his opponent were only stirring. Bam Bam Bigelow draped his arm across Diesel and so I counted.

1,2,thr-Diesel gets his left shoulder up. Right after that, Diesel did the same and I count again.

1,2,thr-Bam Bam Bigelow gets his right shoulder up.

Coincidentally, Diesel and Bam Bam sit up at the same time. They started punching each other while getting up.

To not risk a disqualification loss, Diesel pushed Bam Bam into me. _Ow That kind of hurt. I wonder who it_ was.I thought to myself.

While I fell down, Diesel performed a blatant low blow on his opponent and performed his finishing maneuver. and When I recovered I saw Diesel on top of Bam Bam Bigelow. 1,2,th- Holy Hell! Bam Bam Bigelow kicked out!

Diesel bounced his head off of the canvas in frustration. He calmed himself down and kicked Bam Bam in the stomach, and went for a JACKNIFE POWER- WAIT! BAM BAM BIGELOW BACK BODY DROPPED HIM!

Bam Bam had more in the tank than the crowd thought he did as he went on the top rope and did Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am!

After that he landed right on top of Diesel! 1,2,3! He did it! Bam Bam Bigelow beat the WWF World Heavyweight Champion in a non title match!

Just after he pinned Diesel, I raised his arm up high, signifying that he had won the match.

After I raised his arm, Diesel punched me and once again we went fist to fist.

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

YAY!

YAY! I won the fistfight and leaned him against the rope to irish whip him. He did one of his own though, and just when I was about to duck he executed another low blow.

This time it was on me. Once he did that he went for the Jacknife Powerbomb but I reversed and landed on my feet when he had me in the air and was about to throw me.

When I landed on my feet, I did one of my signature moves, Code Red, on him square in the temple, where it was already hurting. That planted him to the canvas floor.

When I thought I knocked out Diesel, he got in a cheap shot before Bam Bam Bigelow came from the locker room to save me.

We both ganged up on the WWF World Heavyweight Champion. That all changed when Bam Bam held Diesel's arms behind him and when I was about to perform Code Red Diesel moved out of the way and I hit Bam Bam Bigelow!

Bam Bam somehow immediately got up after that and for once "The Beast In The East" and Big Sexy worked together to attack me.

Shortly after that, Bret Hart came and attacked Diesel.

I wanted a piece of Diesel though, but I still attacked Bam Bam Bigelow.

Bret and I, at the same time, got Bam Bam & Diesel to the ground and did our submission moves.

Bam Bam was tapping like a madman so surely he wouldn't stand up for the time being.

Bret Hart still had Diesel in the Sharpshooter, so to crank up the pain I put him in a very rare move that no one had ever seen.

It looked like a guillotine chokehold but it wasn't.

I called it "Lockout" We both released our submission holds and went to the locker room together.

 **Backstage**

Bret Hart complimented my move. He said "Wow, that move looks very dangerous. What do you call it?" he asked

"I call it Lockout." I confidently said.

My phone rang though as I got a call. It was Vince McMahon, he said he wanted me to meet him.

 **In Vince's Office**

When I went in his office, Vince looked like WWF lost 1 million dollars when he screamed and said "Sit Down!"

I followed his directions and asked him why I was here.

Vince said "You can't not count!"

"What do you mean?" I pretended to curiously ask. I know what I did and I'm proud of it.

Vince once again furiously said "I mean you calling Nash a piece of crap. You have a lot of balls to do that."

I tried to change the topic by saying "Wait his last name is Nash?" I laughed and then I said "Let me guess, his first name is Kevin?"

Vince said "Yes his first name is Kevi- I interrupted him as I laughed even more. Vince resumed "Yes his first name is Kevin but that's not important!"

He continued "The important thing is that you have to give me one reason NOT to fire you."

I became more serious when I told him. "Vince i'm not going to write an essay that persuades you to not fire me. I am going to use my words."

Vince looked confused as he said "That is what I wanted you to do." still looking confused.

"Vincent, I shouldn't be fired because I have a lot of potential, in the future I could be a better draw than Hulk Hogan and, I'm not on steroids."

"You aren't?" Vince rudely asked.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear ,what do you think?"

Vince put a lot of thought into this and said "YOU'RE...NOT FIRED?"

I quickly got out of his office and said "Thanks."

 **At Home**

Amanda just got off of the phone and had things to inform me with.

"Chris, Vince said that today you would be facing- I interrupted her and said "What? Today is even Tuesday?"  
"Chris if you would let me explain, Vince said quote "You are wrestling on _Wrestling Challenge_ unquote ha!"

"Amanda it's not very funny. I just worked." I complained.

Amanda reminded me and said "The last time you went to work was six days ago."

"It's still long." I said.

"Amanda, I apparently have to go to work and I'll be back."

Amanda said "Come give me a kiss." I followed her directions and gave her a long,sensual kiss.

After that, I waved goodbye.

 **In The Locker Room**

When I was entering my dressing room, someone knocked on my door. I answered the door and it was Bret "The Hitman" Hart!

I asked him "What are you doing here?" His answer surprised me when he said "I just wanted to make sure if you would want to have a good match with me."

I was shocked when I found out that I would be wrestling him again.

He wanted me to shake his hand, and I did just that and said "Sure."

So I just found out that I was in the main event of a show that I had never been on.

 **Behind The Curtains**

I was waiting for Howard Finkel to introduce me, but a few minutes later, he did.

Howard Finkel: Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary,Alberta,Canada, weighing in at 234 pounds, Bret "The Hitman" Hart!

The crowd was in a frenzy to see him.

After "The Hitman got in the ring, expecting a good match, Howard Finkel was then going to introduce me next.

Howard Finkel: And his opponent. From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 259 pounds, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!

 **Out Of The Curtains**

However, when I came out, I got an equal reaction. Or at least a better one.

 **In The Ring**

Shortly after the bell rang, Bret and I went in a tieup, that I won.

Bret quickly got out of it when he pushed me to the ropes. When I went off of the ropes, he took advantage of my own momentum by dropping me with an _Atomic Drop._

I was still on my feet, though after that Bret Hart went off of the ropes and attempted a bulldog but I pushed him off.

I wanted to try to make him tap, so I put him in a move I called _Lockout._

About a minute in the hold, Bret still wasn't knocked out. He use his technical prowess to flip over onto me and the ref counted.

1,2,th-I kicked out. After that, I immediately got up. I ran at him but he ducked it and caught me with a backbreaker and went for the pin.

1, I kicked out at 1. Bret did his signature stomp to my stomach not once, but twice. When he tried to do it a third time, I caught his foot, twirled him around and went for a rollup! 1,2, "The Hitman" kicked out.

Now he immediately got up. After that, he tried to hit me but I ducked and tried to perform a _German Suplex._ But just when the pain was going to happen, Bret reversed it and had me in position for what I was about to do.

I elbowed him in the forehead, which got me out of his grasp, after that I performed _Code Red_ on his forehead. I went for the pin, 1,2,th-he kicked out.

I was thinking of something that I haven't done in my WWF career. I went on the top rope in about 3 seconds and planted Bret Hart to the ground with a diving elbow drop with a pin. 1,2,thr-Bret Hart kicked out.

I got the latter up, but once I did that, he irish whipped me to a turnbuckle and charged straight ahead but I sidestepped and as a result, he went shoulder-first into the steel post. Taking advantage of him was a mistake because I went on the second rope and tried a missile dropkick but Bret Hart reversed into the _Sharpshooter!_

The referee asked if I wanted to tap out and I thought to myself _I can't give up now! Must keep trying!_ I eventually touched the bottom rope, forcing Bret to break the hold.

Bret Hart held one of my legs, turned me on my back but out of instinct, I kicked him off.

I irish whipped him, but he did one too. When I bounced off of the ropes, Bret caught me with a sleeper hold.

I had no room to breathe and it looked like I couldn't so the referee held my arm up and then dropped it. My arm dropped to my side, as the referee repeats what he did and the same thing happened.

If the same thing happened a third time, Bret Hart would win. Before the referee could touch my arm, I purposely fell on my back to dislodge the hold and flatten "The Hitman".

 _I could breathe again!_ I thought to myself.

Bret got up before me and as he went to punch me, I ducked and hit a _German Suplex_ on Bret Hart and went for the pin. 1,2, no! He kicked out.

After that, I went to attack him but out of nowhere he had me up for the _Spike Piledriver!_ When he put me upside down, I escaped, landed on my feet and kneed him in the gut.

After that, I performed a spinning clothesline and went for the pin.

1,2, he kicked out.

When I got "The Hitman" up, he kicked me right in the stomach, went on the second rope and in success attempted a _Bulldog_

After that, he held both of my legs and just when he was about to turn me over, one leg escaped and pushed Bret Hart off of me.

Because of that, that gave me some time to get up.

When I was getting up, Bret Hart was running at me. So I did another _Code Red,_ but this time I didn't go for the pin. I wanted to do the _C-Lock._

After a good minute in my submission hold, Bret was definitely going to tap. I was unaware that someone had snuck up on me and HIT ME WITH A CHAIR ON THE BACK OF MY HEAD!

He took advantage of that as he had me up and POWERBOMBED ME ON THE CHAIR!

Bret was in too much pain to help me, so I didn't blame him.

I only had one question in my head _Why did Psycho Sid attack me?_

 ** _At Home_**

"Baby?" I said referring to Amanda.

"Yes Chris?" She responded.

Hesitant to tell her what happened at _Wrestling Challenge_ I said "Nevermind. Goodnight."

Amanda said " 'Night."

 **The Next Day**

"Christopher." said Amanda looking to get my attention, in which she did.

"Yes?" I said

"You're working again."

I groaned in my head but what I actually said was "Okay.I'll be back.''

 **At Memorial Civic Auditorium**

After I saw that match that Bret Hart won against his brother, I was supposed to talk to Psycho Sid at RAW.

 **In The Ring**

I came out of the ring with no introduction and a silent crowd. As did Sid.

When Psycho Sid got in the ring, we looked each other in the eye with a microphone in our hand.

"Sid. I want to know why you attacked me." I said looking for an explanation about what happened yesterday.

Psycho Sid then said "I attacked you for one reason and one reason only. To retain my spot as Shawn Michaels' bodyguard."

I was confused as all hell when I said "I never wanted to be Shawn's bodyguard."

Sid, for some reason was getting angrier and said "Oh yes you do. And to see who Shawn's bodyguard will be, we'll fight at Wrestlemania XI. Deal?"

"I never signed up for this Sid, but okay, deal." I said as the crowd was amazed to see me confirm my first match at Wrestlemania would have a stipulation.

Sid then said "Good luck. Because you're gonna need it." He said before he once again powerbombed me to end RAW!

 **And that is it ladies and gentlemen. Did you like it? If so please review and all that other stuff. Next chapter will take place at Wrestlemania XI. Peace. :)**


	7. The Big Day Has Come

**Hey Guys, I really appreciate the reviews, so keep them up please! Let's Begin!**

I can't believe it, I'm sixth on the card. I still basically had all the time I needed to do the things I wanted to do before Wrestlemania XI.

Wrestlemania was going to be a special day for me. Not because of my match, because my whole family and Amanda's parents will unite just to see me perform.

 _8 hours before Wrestlemania_

 **At Dinner with Amanda's Parents**

"So Christopher. Where you from?" asked Amanda's father, who was very suspicious about me.

"I'm from Los Angeles. Where are you from?" I asked him back.

He quickly denied to answer as he said "That's irrelevant."

I said "Okay then, Ma'am what's your name?"

Amanda's mother then said "Evelyn."

Just when I was about to talk to Evelyn again, my girlfriend's father then said where he was from and his name.

I then said "Okay Clint, do y- He interrupted me and asked a question it was "You hit her?"

Amanda then stepped up and said "No daddy, he doesn't." Looking annoyed and prettier as ever.

Then I said "Clint, my future father in-law m- he interrupted me once again and said "Future father in-law? You're not marrying my daughter you know that right?"

Amanda, outraged said "Yes he is, in fact, we're already engaged." she lied.

 _What?!_ I thought to myself.

After that though, Amanda gave me a look that told me to go with the flow as I said "So as I was saying, my future father in-law, I would never hit a girl as elegant as your daughter. Or a girl at that."

Clint being as skeptical as always, said "Bullshit. I don't believe you."

I rudely said "Not to be rude, but why are you always skeptical?"

Clint said "One reason is that the fact that he have met twice and a few minutes ago, you didn't even know my wife's name or mine probably because you're too busy beating my girl."

Thank the gods that Amanda broke up my heated conversation with her dad by saying "Dad, can we go outside for a minute?" Which they did and left me alone with Evelyn.

Evelyn spoke first as she said to me "I approve of you." After she said that I nodded and she talked again. "I'm sorry, my husband can jump to conclusions quickly." I then said "I'll say."

A few minutes later, we left on not a very high note and all of us parted ways except for Amanda and me

 _6 hours before Wrestlemania_

"Amanda, baby?" I said looking to get her attention.

"Yes Christopher?"

I asked her "Your parents are still coming right?"

She replied and said "They better."

 _Ding Dong!_ was the sound I heard as I went to open the door. Unsurprisingly, Shawn Michaels was at my doorstep.

"Hey Christopher, I came her- I cut him off and asked him "How do you know my name? And why are you here?"

Shawn answered both of those questions by saying "Well Chris is a shorter name for Christopher, you know. Also, today is a big day and you have to learn big stuff. Take this notepad and paper.''

I followed his directions but I listened to bits and pieces. He might've known my name, but he didn't know that I had experience under my belt. That's right, I've wrestled in other promotions.

After Shawn gave me advice that I barely listened to, that took two hours of my life and 4 hours until Wrestlemania.

 _4 hours until Wrestlemania_

I had to get ready quickly!

After I got ready, I drove with Amanda to the Hartford Civic Center.

 _0 hours until Wrestlemania_

 **At Hartford Civic Center**

I had made it to Wrestlemania at Hartford Civic Center as I watched the five Wrestlemania matches before mine.

This was the 'Mania match card.

1\. **The Allied Powers vs The Blu Brothers w/Uncle Zebekaih: Tag Team Match**

2\. **Razor Ramon w/The 1-2-3 Kid vs Jeff Jarrett (c)w/The Roadie: Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship**

3\. **The Undertaker w/Paul Bearer vs King Kong Bundy w/Ted Dibiase: Singles match with Larry Young as the special guest referee**

4\. **Owen Hart and Yokozuna w/Mr. Fuji and James E. Cornette vs The Smokin' Gunns (c): Tag Team match for the WWF (World) Tag Team Championship**

5\. **Bret Hart vs Bob Backlund: "I Quit" match with Roddy Piper as the special guest referee**

6\. **Sycho Sid vs "The Punisher" Chris Lock w/Amanda Danger: Singles match to determine who Shawn Michaels' bodyguard is**

7\. **Diesel (c) w/Pamela Anderson vs Shawn Michaels w/Sycho Sid/"The Punisher" Chris Lock and Jenny McCarthy**

8\. **Bam Bam Bigelow w/Ted DiBiase vs Lawrence Taylor**

The very exciting night started of with a team consisting of Lex Luger & Davey Boy Smith defeating the team of Jacob Blu and Eli Blu.

The good news for Razor Ramon's match, is that he won. The bad news, by disqualification.

Isn't it weird that ever since I've been here, The Undertaker has won all of his matches? Including this one at Wrestlemania.

After Owen Hart and Yokozuna's match, they were the tag team champions instead of The Smokin' Gunns.

Bret Hart got his rematch against Bob Backlund, and now the score between the two is 1-1.

After Bret's match that I watched, it was my time to perform at WWF's marquee event.

 **Behind The Curtains**

Howard Finkel was announcing my match, while I was shaking off the chills.

Howard Finkel: "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine who Shawn Michaels' bodyguard is going to be later on. Introducing first, from Los Angeles,California, weighing in at 259 pounds, being accompanied to the ring by Amanda Danger, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!

After "The Fink" announced me, I went out of the curtains and the crowd came in a frenzy after they see Amanda and me get into the ring.

 **In The Ring**

I was in the ring and while Amanda was watching me ringside, I bounced off of the ropes seven times to warm myself up and while I was doing that, Howard Finkel was introducing my opponent, Sycho Sid.

Howard Finkel: "And his opponent, From West Memphis,Arkansas, weighing in at 317 pounds, Sycho Sid!

However, when Sid came out, the crowd was less than happy to see him.

Right when Sycho Sid came in the ring, the bell rang, meaning that the match had officially started.

Sid and I paced each other in the ring, and he raised his hand up, wanting me to grab it. I already knew what he was going to do.

After I held it with him, he tried to kick me in the midsection but I knew what he was going to go and moved out of the way.

Sycho Sid definitely didn't expect that, to test how strong we were, we both went off of the ropes and we purposely collided into each other.

After that, none of us even flinched. _Finally, someone who is as strong as me_ I thought to myself. _Finally, someone who is as strong as me_ Sycho Sid thought to himself.

I bounced off of the ropes that were next to me and Sid bounced off of the ropes that were in front of him. As I purposely dropped to my stomach and as Sid jumped over me, I jumped over his entire body without touching a hair and he ducked that. And he tried to take me down with an arm toss, but I held on to his arm and performed one of my own.

I quickly went for the cover 1, tw-he quietly kicked out. After I did that, I jumped on the second rope and connected with a knee drop.

I went for another pin. 1, he again kicked out. I waited for him to get up only to drop him with a spinebuster. I once again went for the pin 1,2, he again kicked out.

Before I did another grounded move, I ran at him, but I found out that was a mistake when he caught me with a drop toe hold and locked me in his so-called Vicious Crossface.

Immediately after I got in his crossface, the ref came to my side and asked if I wanted to tap out. I mentally restrained myself from tapping out by saying this in my head _Come on, you son of a bitch! You can't tap now! Not at Wrestlemania!_

Soon after that talk I had in my head, I touched the bottom rope.

Sid kept me in the hold until the count of four.

Sid waited for me to get up to do his signature Big Boot, but I ducked it and had my hand gripped firmly around his throat and with one hand, lifted him in the air and slammed him down with a chokeslam and went for the cover.

1,2, thr-nope! He kicked out of one of my signature moves!

I got him back up and brought him back down when I perfectly measured my punch straight to the forehead.

After that the commentators commented on my match for the first time as they said "Wow, this match is going back and forth isn't it Vince?" Jerry Lawler asked Vince McMahon and Vince said "I have to admit, this is currently one of my favorite matches of this year"

"The King" once again asked Vince if a majority of his favorite matches this year involve "The Punisher" Chris Lock, and then Vince said that it was true and continued watching.

I waited for Sycho Sid to get up and kick him with a big boot but Sid ducked and performed a desperation ddt.

After he did the ddt, Sid went for the pin. 1,2,th-I kicked out. We both got up and Sycho Sid beat me to the punch as he kicked me in the midsection, had me between his legs and dropped me with his patented Powerbomb! He went for the cover! 1,2,thr-Holy Shit! I myself couldn't believe that I had kicked out of his powerbomb!

The crowd was cheering so loud it was deafening, The commentators were too speechless to speak, Amanda almost threw in the towel and Sid backed away from my seemingly-unconscious body and asked the referee if it was three.

Sycho Sid waited for me to get up and it took me at least two minutes to get up, but it also took me two minutes to recover, as I was staggering towards him, he kicked me in the gut (Which hurt more than usual) and went for the powerbomb until I back body dropped him!

Desperate to win, I waited for him to get up (Now he was the one staggering) and perform a move that no one had ever seen me do. I called it Goodnight (Cutter/RKO) and went for the pin off of that move.

1,2,thr-he kicked out at the last quarter second!

I looked pretty tense when I wanted him to get up. After he got up, I kicked him, and as people thought I was going to steal Sid's move, I didn't. I went for The Bell Has Rung in succession and went for the cover.

1,2,thr-Damnit! He somehow kicked out!

My head and my hands were slamming the mat in rage and as I got Sycho Sid up once again, he escaped from my grasp, bounced off of the ropes behind him and try to kick my head off with a big boot but I ducked!

After I ducked, I saw him running at me, so I performed my signature move, Code Red in transition for the C-Lock.

Very loudly, I yelled "Tap!" So I could win the match. Out of pure instinct, Sycho Sid turned on his back and kicked me off.

After he kicked me off, I lost my balance, leaving me open to his patented Powerbomb. He went for the cover. 1,2,thr-I kicked out again!

Jerry "The King" Lawler spoke up as he said "Vince, in my opinion, this is better than _Hulk Hogan vs The Ultimate Warrior_ from five years ago."

Vince then said "Well that's your opinion."

Sid was getting very frustrated. So frustrated that he clocked the referee and Powerbombed him!

Sid went under the ring apron and grabbed two chairs. He threw those chairs in the ring, after that, he grabbed one chair and ran at me with it but when he was running, I was wide awake and kicked the chair in his face.

I didn't realize that there wasn't a referee, so I went for the pin. That would've been it if the referee wasn't unconscious.

I then realized what had happened with the ref, so I didn't bother to try to wake him up. Instead, I got on the tope rope and attempted to perform that Diving Elbow Drop that I called "The Door Is Locked" but Sycho Sid laying down, caught me by the throat!

When he caught me by the throat, he brought me up, and then brought me down with a chokeslam on the chair! He then went for the cover, expecting a new referee to come.

And Sycho Sid got his wish as a new referee came and counted 1,2,wait! I kicked out.

Sid went outside and dragged my body with him. Until I held on to the ring post, then, Sycho Sid used his brain and swung both of my legs to the ring post.

I screamed in pain while Sycho Sid was laughing maniacally. When he tried to do it again, I took control of my legs and used them to pull Sid facefirst to the ring post.

I was the one laughing now. I grabbed that second chair that he never used and just when I was about to hit him with it, the second referee grabbed it.

I crawled back in the ring and as did Sid when we did this

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

YAY!

BOO!

BOO!

BOO!

BOO!

YAY!

YAY!

YAY!

YAY!

I then kicked him in the midsection and once he was staggering towards me, I quickly Powerbombed him and went for the pin.

1,2,thr-Sid kicked out of his own move!

I was shocked. I went for the pin again, 1,2,th-he kicked out again. I figured that Sid would keep on kicking out, so I stopped.

I tried to not steal another one of his moves and instead, do one of my own as I went for C-You Die but Sycho Sid reversed that and already had me in position for my finishing move.

He then dropped me with C-You Die and attempted to defeat me with a Rest In Peace Pin. 1,2,thr-I got my left shoulder up! I actually got my left shoulder up!

Sid was livid as he didn't even kick me in the stomach to bend me over, he just Powerbombed me and went for an aggressive pin, 1,2,thr-Holy Shit! I kicked out of a third Powerbomb!

The crowd chanted this:

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

Jerry "The King Lawler then said "Come on Vince, now will you say it?" wanting Vince McMahon to say what the crowd chanted moments ago.

Vince then unenthusiastically said "Fine, holy shit."

Jerry now happy, said "There you go."

Sycho Sid got me up, kicked me in the gut and went for the Powerbo-no! I pushed myself away from him and performed a single leg takedown to do a C-Lock!

Sycho Sid's heart told him to tap, but his brain told him not to so he turned around and kicked me off.

But I still held on when he kicked me off, just now, I was grapevining.

Blindly, Sid used his free leg to kick me in the head about seven times. I still held on though after this and Sid was in even more excruciating pain.

Sycho Sid at the moment, had the psychological advantage when he tried to hit me with the chair that he chokeslammed me on, but the ref tried to keep it away from him and since the referee was distracted with the chair, he kicked me right in the crotch which made me let go.

I was crawling to my feet until Sycho Sid took a page out of my book and somehow put me in his own ankle lock!

I tried my best not to tap, and I couldn't let anyone beat me with my own move, so I turned over, kicked him near me and rolled him up.

1,2,thr-he kicked out! Jerry Lawler once again talked and said "Can anything stop "The Punisher"?

I had done every signature and finisher moves on him. He has either kicked out or reversed them. I had no idea of how to defeat my opponent.

I decided to lift him up over my head but he reversed that and planted me with a devastating fourth Powerbomb! He went for the pin again.

1,2,thr-I kicked out again!

Sid was desperate. Desperate enough to attempt to pin me with every significant move in his repertoire.

He grabbed me by the throat and dropped me with a Chokeslam. He went for the cover again. 1,2,thr-I kicked out again!

Sycho Sid was getting visibly angry, in fact, he was furious. He irish whipped me into a Big Boot performed by him and went for the pin.

1,2,thr-unbelievably, I kicked out!

Sid punched me a few times to release his anger (Which undeniably hurt) on me.

Sycho Sid only had one move left in his arsenal that wasn't his finisher or a submission. That was the Hangman's Neckbreaker.

After he performed that move, he went for the cover for like the millionth time. 1,2,th-I kicked out!

Sycho Sid performed his once and final move on me as he kicked me in the gut and Powerbombed me for the fifth time!

Sid didn't even bother to pin me. Based on his rage, all he wanted to do was to punch me. Little did he know that was a mistake when I locked him in my finishing submission, Lockout as tight as I could!

Sid was moving nowhere and I was beginning to see blood on the canvas and some on me.

After that, he was out so the referee raised Sid's arm and dropped it down as it fell to Sycho Sid's side.

The referee repeated his actions and got the same result.

The ref raised Sid's arm one last time and it fell on Sid's side one last time. Referee Earl Hebner made Howard Finkel ring the bell as I had won my very first Wrestlemania match!

The crowd was screaming and yelling and I invited them in to lift me up and Amanda and her parents joined too.

Sadly, my celebration was cut short when Sycho Sid assaulted me with a chair again!

I had already been through my brutal match with him and it had just got even more brutal when he hit me in the midsection with the chair not once, not twice, but three times!

After that, he wasn't finished, he had me between his legs and Powerbombed me on the chair! Again, again and again!

Sycho Sid left to the locker room, happy with his handiwork.

As for me on the other hand, I wasn't doing so hot as all of the officials and Amanda tried to help me get to the back but I told them I didn't need help when the truth was, I did.

When I reached the rampway, that's when I needed help. I stopped walking and fell. The officials and Amanda helped me on their feet as they let me lay my arms over their shoulder.

To tell the crowd that I was okay (Kind of) I raised one of my arms.

 **The Locker Room**

The paramedics checked on me and informed me this "You will be able to appear tomorrow except, you can't perform. Also, if you get in any physical altercations, you may not be able to perform until May."

I was shocked by the news and asked her if I had any fractured bones and she said "One dislocated shoulder."

There was no way I would be one hundred percent during Shawn's match. I'm not saying I'm putting my career over my health, but the show must go on.

 **After Shawn's Entrance**

I was behind him with Jenny McCarthy limping and after Shawn finished his entrance, he noticed my condition so he said this to the WWF universe "Chris, I know for a fact that you're not in the best of shape or one hundred percent right now. Even though you fought tooth and nail and won fair and square, but I have to let Sid become my bodyguard."

I understood, but I was devastated that I basically fought at Wrestlemania for nothing...except for the fans.

Shawn Michaels continued as he said "So Sycho Sid, come on down!"

Sid smiled as he was walking to Shawn and Jenny McCarthy. Shawn asks Sid "Any things you want to do before Diesel comes?"

Sid smirked and he looked very suspicious while doing it. He then said "I would just li- he cut himself off and as quickly as he can, he Powerbombed me!

I was down but not out as I looked up at the person I would seek vengeance upon. His name is Sycho Sid.

 **In The Locker Room**

As much as I hated Shawn for what he did a few moments ago, I still would never hate Shawn as much as I do Diesel. When I saw him win I got angry. I was furious, I felt like I wanted to break a wall.

When I was about to leave, I realized that there was one last match, so I decided to stick around and watch the last match of Wrestlemania XI.

I definitely didn't expect NFL Linebacker Lawrence Taylor, to defeat a professionally trained wrestler. _If Bam Bam Bigelow can beat the WWF World Heavyweight Champion, how could he not beat a Football player?_ I thought to myself.

I thought long and hard about what I was going to do to Sid. I then left the arena.

 **Results:**

 **The Allied Powers defeated The Blu Brothers (in 6:34)**

 **Razor Ramon w/The 1-2-3 Kid defeated Jeff Jarrett (c) w/The Roadie by disqualification (in 13:32)**

 **The Undertaker w/Paul Bearer defeated King Kong Bundy w/Ted DiBiase (in 6:36)**

 **Owen Hart and Yokozuna w/Mr. Fuji and James E. Cornette defeated The Smokin' Gunns (c) (in 9:42)**

 **Bret Hart defeated Bob Backlund (in 9:34)**

 **"The Punisher" Chris Lock w/Amanda Danger defeated Sycho Sid (in 25:49)**

 **Diesel (c) w/Pamela Anderson defeated Shawn Michaels w/Sid and Jenny McCarthy**

 **And is it ladies and gentlemen. Did you like it? If so, please review and all that other stuff. Peace. :)**


	8. Fallout, April 3, 1995- April 17, 1995

**Hey guys, I feel like my matches are too short, so if you want me to have longer matches, just say the word. Let's** **begin! This will have some focus on Amanda too. Also, sorry because the poll that you see on my profile page is going to close after this.**

I was locked in my room like a crazy person thinking about Sid.

Amanda was deeply worried about me, so she knocked on my door and talked. She questioned me by saying "Chris, are you okay? What are you doing?"

I talked like a madman and said "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! Do you understand?!"

My girlfriend once again talked. "Who, Sid?" she questioned me.

I zoned out and thought about something from earlier.

 _Flashback_

I was barely walking with Amanda and the officials and I told them to stop when I saw Diesel.

He had a little smirk on his face and left. _"What the hell does that mean?"_ I thought to myself.

Just when they were going to take me to the paramedics, I told them to stop.

I confronted Diesel in the locker room. For a minute, there was a moment of silence between us two.

"Nash, what's up with the grin?" I inquired.

"What are you talking about Chris?" he lied and he did that grin again.

"C'mon Big Sexy, I'll take Pamela Anderson with me." I threatened him.

"How so?" Diesel asked.

I didn't have an answer so I just said "Just tell me."

"Alright, It's about Sid." He was so happy he looked like he won his belt for the first time.

"Why?" I questioned.

Kevin Nash was being his secretive self and said "That I can't tell you."

 **Out Of The Flashback**

"Chris, Chris! Earth to Chris!" she said as she was trying make me pay attention to her.

"Oh yeah. So I'm pissed off because..."

I zoned out once again. This time though, I fell asleep.

"Damnit." Amanda irritably breathed.

Amanda wanted information, so she got some when she drove to Diesel's house.

 _Amanda's POV_

 **At Diesel's House**

I stepped on the doorstep and pushed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Diesel questioned through his front door.

"It's Amanda." I replied.

Diesel then opened the door and asked me what I was doing here.

I then answered him by saying "I heard your conversation with my boyfriend."

Diesel raised an eyebrow and curiously asked "What about?"

I seemingly ignored his question continued searching for information and said "Look I just want to know what your talk was about."

Without asking anything, Diesel said "It was about Sid Eudy."

I was now happy that I figured it out. So I questioned "What about?"

Kevin Nash gave me more information and informed me that Sid had a segment on Monday Night RAW today with Shawn _and_ Christopher. So he was happy about what he was going to do to your boyfriend."

I then grew a look of concern on her face. Hoping that Nash didn't notice that, I once again asked and said "Like what?"

Diesel now noticing, ignored me and asked if I was okay. He could easily tell.

After that, Diesel then answered my question and said "Like what he did yesterday."

I was clearly worried now. I frantically notified Diesel that I would go home.

 _Chris' POV_

 **At Home**

I was still in my room. The only thing that was different was that my door wasn't locked anymore.

My girlfriend came in my room and sat next to me.

"I know you want to kill Sid, but you can't. You're in no shape to fight anyone! You have a dislocated shoulder." Amanda reminded me.

"That may be true, but that won't stop me from kicking Sid's ass!" I yelled.

"I'll be going to RAW now. You coming?"

In annoyance, she nodded.

 **At Monday Night RAW**

"Chris, are you sure you want to do this? What if you dislocate your other shoulder?" Amanda wondered.

I answered her question and said "I don't care! I just want a piece of Sid.

 **In The Ring**

When Diesel clotheslined Psycho Sid, I came out immediately to the ring. Not for Diesel but for Sid.

I somehow already had a microphone in my grasp, so I talked to Sid and said "I really don't know why even though I beat you fair and square, Shawn still chose you to be his bodyguard. "Speaking of Shawn, how you doing down there?"

Shawn was still hurt by Sid's attack. Actually, it looked like he _was_ injured.

Worried about HBK, I still continued with my speech. "Was it because HBK might've been scared? Scared that he would possibly have a "rookie" guard him. Well what about Diesel himself back in 1993? Your new ring name debuted less than three months ago. And then there was Sid. Before that, your ring name was Sid Vicious and then Sid Justice, then Sid Vicious, then Vicious Warrior and lastly, Lord Humongus. So basically, your ring name is a rookie. "I ranted.

"Listen here, you little puke." Threatened Sid.

Before he could say another word, I talked.

"Oh yeah, just call someone else a puke again." I mocked.

"By the way Sid or whatever the hell you go by now, you're useless. Remember that." I said.

Ignoring my insult, he gave me a reminder and said "This uselessperson dislocated your shoulder!"

"Would you care to relocate it then?" I asked.

Sid had a big smile on his face as he said "Yes."

Sid then performed a Big Boot directly on my forehead.

After that, he repeatedly kicked my shoulder at least 30 times.

Diesel was watching Sid with his face being expressionless and Amanda came into the ring.

Amanda stood face-to face with Sid only being 10 inches taller.

Amanda had the nerve to punch my foe.

In retaliation, and as hard as he could, he kicked my girlfriend in the stomach!

I sat in the corner as I watched Sycho Sid lift Amanda in the air. Out of nowhere though, when Sid was about to drop her, I ran at him and punched him in the crotch! Amanda was still going to fall, so I caught her in midair.

After I did that, Sid rolled Amanda to the floor and once again focused his attention to me.

He didn't even kick me to once again Powerbomb me.

I looked up at Sycho Sid with a vengeful look and then got up and left.

 **In The Locker Room**

I was about to leave in my car until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Sid. Before I could react, I was seeing stars when he did a knockout punch.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Ouch! I woke up with pain as Amanda was the prime suspect for the pain because I knew she did it.

"Can you wake up now?" Asked Amanda.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked her.

"What?" She once again asked.

"You punched me in the crotch!" I yelled.

"Calm down. That's my way to wake you up from now on." She claimed.

"Fine." I said as I accepted her new habit.

"Oh, no." I said.

"What?" Amanda asked me.

"I am going to murder Sid if he puts your hands on you again or at all!" I hollered with anger.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I promise. Especially after what happened like 3 hours ago." Amanda again claimed.

I believed her.

 **In a Dream**

I saw Sid with his maniacal smile with my hands cuffed.

He Powerbombed Amanda! Again,again,again and again.

That sight was torturing me as I screamed in the dream and in my sleep.

In my sleep, I yelled "No! No! No! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You bastard!

 **Outside of the Dream**

Amanda heard me screaming and immediately came in my room.

"Wake up man!" She said.

She knew that punching me in the groin would work so she did just that.

Surprisingly, that did the trick. I then yelled.

"Okay, okay you woke me up!" I said.

"Good." Amanda said.

 **The Next Week**

I was scheduled for a wrestling appearance on the April 10th Edition of Monday Night RAW against the WWF World Heavyweight Champion. I don't know why, but whatever. I still had a bone to pick with Diesel.

I also had to make sure that Sid better watch his ass but I wasn't going to. I wanted to come at him unexpectedly.

With Amanda, I took a plane to New York to go to the Mid-Hudson Civic Center.

 **In New York**

Amanda and I drove to the arena that I was supposed to wrestle at.

 **In The Locker Room**

I was walking down behind the curtains to prepare for the second to last match of Monday Night RAW, until Diesel came my way again.

"You're not beating me today. You know that. I'm a world champion and I've been one for 136 days while you've never been world champion." Diesel stated.

"Actually, I've been a one-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion for 424 days which is the second longest reign in the title's history. If you become one, your combined reigns would be less than 100 days." I corrected.

He then left outwitted by me.

 **Behind The Curtains**

Howard Finkel: "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 315 pounds, he is the WWF World Heavyweight Champion, Diesel!"

Diesel came to a family of boos and he didn't care.

Diesel was in the ring with his championship waiting for me to come in the ring.

Howard Finkel:" And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 259 pounds,"The Punisher" Chris Lock!"

As for me, I came to a family of cheers.

 **In The Ring**

The bell rang and I knew Diesel would go for my shoulder.

We had a tieup that I won. Diesel then attempted to perform a Back Suplex but I reversed it with a backflip.

He then tried to punch me, but I dodged it and swept him to the ground. I went for the pin. 1,he kicked out!

I waited for him to get up to try to hit him with my new signature move, Goodnight, but he pushed me off.

After that, he kicked me in the stomach looking to do the Jacknife Powerbomb, but I grabbed his legs (which brought him to the ground) and catapulted him into a turnbuckle.

Once he was staggering towards me, I superkicked him. He was still on his feet so I kicked in the forehead again. He wasn't even kneeling yet.

" _Third time's a charm."'_ I thought to myself. This time I kicked him in the temple and he was still on his feet!

I went to kick him for a fourth time. However, when I tried to, he caught my foot! He then performed a one-armed Pendulum Backbreaker. He then went for the pin 1,2, I kicked out.

He lifted me up over his head in the position of a Powerslam and dropped me while he was running towards the turnbuckle.

He planted me face first on the top turnbuckle and he and I bounced off of the ropes and Diesel tried to do a Big Boot but I ducked it and bounced off of the ropes again.

After that, he tried to do that again but I once again ducked it and went off of the ropes once again. This time, he successfully hit the Big Boot.

He went for another pin. 1,2, I got my left shoulder up!

Diesel got me up but I slapped his hands away from me and planted him with my new move I called Goodnight. This time I went for the cover. 1,2, he kicked out.

I got him up and leaned him against the ropes and irish whipped him. While he was running towards me, I grabbed his throat and tried to lift him over my head and slam him down but he went low and kicked me in the stomach.

He had me between his legs and Powerbombed me! He went on top of me and hooked my leg. 1,2,th-I kicked out!

Diesel out of frustration, performed the ultimate mockery by having me in position for C-You Die but I wouldn't let it happen as I overpowered him to have him in position (And I didn't even have to put him upside down to have him in position for my finishing move) as I grounded him with C-You Die.

I performed a Rest In Peace pin and the referee counted. 1,2,thr-Are you kidding me?! He kicked out!

I got him up, kicked him in the gut and went for the Jacknife Power-WAIT! HE BACK BODYDROPPED ME! But I landed on my feet and connected with Code Red.

Pinning him went through my head as I went on the top rope and made contact with Diesel's chest with The Door Is Locked.

Now I went for the pin. 1,2,th-He again kicked out.

I was in disbelief that he kicked out of both of my most effective finishers. I had no idea how to finish him off.

I then asked the referee if his hand reached the mat a third time and he said no.

Following my talk with the referee, Diesel did a clubby blow to my back and took me to the turnbuckle.

Diesel performed a heinous act by choking me in the corner with his foot. He didn't stop until the ref counted to four.

After he did that, he saw me walk towards the ropes so he walked to me and dropped me with a side slam with the cover. 1,2,t-I quickly kicked out.

Nash calmed himself down and looked like he was giving himself a motivational speech in his head. Quickly after that, I rolled him up with a schoolboy! 1,2, I stopped the pin purposely to grab his leg and lock him in the C-Lock!

Diesel touched the bottom rope as quickly as he could, but I also didn't let go until the count of four.

Just when Diesel was starting to get up, I swept him to the ground and put him in the C-Lock again!

I expected him to tap out, but instead, he just stayed in it longer which caused more pain for the champion.

2 minutes later, he touched the bottom rope.

Once he did that, I let go and sat still waiting for him to get up. But he got me up and kicked me sending me down a Jacknife Powerbomb!

He then put his body on top of mine. 1,2,th-I got my right shoulder up!

Diesel was then so angry that he Big Booted the ref! I was unaware of that though. I then kicked him in his midsection and released him with my finishing move, The Bell Has Rung! I then went for the pin!

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." The crowd hollered as I was now apparent of the situation. I tried to wake the ref up but to no avail.

Diesel saw me check on the ref and knew that I wouldn't detect him behind me, so he quietly grabbed a chair from under an apron and got back in the ring.

Behind my back, he hit me in the shoulder with the chair!

I slumped down holding my shoulder in pain and the referee still hadn't recovered yet.

The crowd was in shock to see I might lose my first match in eight days.

And just when the ref was starting to stir, Diesel connected with the right handed knockout punch (The one he did in '93) on me!

Diesel got rid of the chair and performed a pin. The ref could barely count though.

1... 2... thr-I got my right shoulder up! The crowd thought this was a dream!

Diesel went for the cover again. 1,2,th-I kicked out again.

Diesel knew that wasn't going to put me away.

He pulled me up and tried to send me flying outside of the ring, but I reversed that and did that to him.

I saw an opening and once I saw Diesel get on his feet outside of the ring, I bounced off of the ropes and grounded him with a Suicide Dive without touching the top rope!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

I quickly got up after that, went back inside the ring and planted him with a Suicide Dive again!

I went in the ring again and went for another Suicide Dive but Diesel caught me in midair and released me with a Jacknife Powerbomb!

Diesel then went back in the ring while I was outside. The ref counted.

ONE.

I wasn't moving yet

TWO.

The only thing that you could see moving was my stomach going up and down.

THREE.

I grabbed the bottom of the ring apron to sit up.

FOUR.

I was now kneeling.

FIVE.

I let go of the ring apron and collapsed.

SIX.

Diesel started laughing, but I lay in defeat.

SEVEN.

I was grabbing the ring apron again. That helped me get to a knee.

EIGHT.

I held onto it even tighter.

NINE.

I was still on a knee.

TE- I jumped back in the ring!

Diesel was absolutely distraught and immediately kicked me in the shoulder. He leaned me against the ropes and Irish whipped me.

Once I was running towards him, he went for a Big Boot but I caught his foot, leaving him hopping on the foot that was on the canvas.

I kicked the leg that he was hopping on and locked him in a submission I don't usually do! (The Sharpshooter)

Diesel eventually touched the bottom rope.

I got Diesel up and Irish whipped him. Once he started running to me, I caught him in a Sleeper Hold.

The champion was losing consciousness fast as the ref raised Diesel's arm and raised it down. Diesel's arm fell down. The referee did the same thing and got the same result. He repeated this action one more time and Diesel raised his hand when the referee let go.

Diesel saw the ref behind him, and ran backwards crushing him into a corner.

I knew that he meant to do that and we punched each other. The crowd didn't cheer or boo when this happened:

I punched him, he punched me back, I punch him again, Diesel punches me again, I kicked him in the midsection and then Diesel kneed me in the stomach. He then Irish whipped me but I raised his arm and reversed it. I then performed a DDT on him.

This time, I knew what happened to the ref so I didn't go for the pin.

I then decided to punish him by securing him in Lockout and knock him out.

However, I was unaware that Shawn Michaels who was injured, helped out his friend by leaping over the steel barricade grabbing a chair and behind me, hit me in the back of the head with it!

Diesel didn't see a thing but Shawn volunteered to finish the job.

I heard Shawn's footstep go to the corner.

I heard him stomp until I got up. When I got up, the first thing I saw was Shawn's boot in my face as he blasted me with Sweet Chin Music!

Always in the most inconvenient times, the ref recovers. With Shawn out of sight and with the referee recovering, Diesel went for the pin.

1... ,2... ,thr- I got my left shoulder up!

Diesel got me up and brought me down with a Jacknife Powerbomb!

He went for the cover. 1, 2, th- I kicked out again.

Diesel was now thinking outside of the box as he went outside of the ring and removed the mat covering the concrete.

Diesel forcefully tagged me along and had me in the position of a Piledriver. Just when he was going to drop me, I blocked it and landed on my feet still in the same position.

Diesel lost control as I Back Body Dropped him on the concrete!

I then went back in the ring for a possible countout victory.

It took a count of seven for Diesel to get back in the ring.

Once he got back in the ring, he came running at me, so I alarmed him with Code Red!

I went for the pin. 1 , 2, thr- Just when I was about to win the match, Shawn came out again and pulled the ref out of the ring!

Just when the referee was about to call a disqualification win, I got out of the ring and blasted Shawn with Code Red!

I got myself and the referee in the ring. Once again, I went for the cover. 1, 2, thr- Diesel's boot touched the bottom rope!

I went to the corner and began stomping. I was mocking Diesel's friend Shawn Michaels as I stomped until he got up. I went for the C-Kick, but ducked. Diesel not only ducked, but when I was about to kick him in the face, Diesel went to his knees and punched my hamstring! (Like what Triple H did to Shawn Michaels at Royal Rumble and Bad Blood in 2004)

As I held my hamstring in pain, Diesel kicked me in the gut and performed a Jacknife Powerbomb!

He went for the cover. 1, 2, th- I kicked out of a fourth Jacknife Powerbomb that was done on me!

Diesel was livid. Just when he was going to hurt the referee again, I rolled him up. 1, 2, thr- he kicked out at the last second!

I got him up and Irish whipped him. I then brought him down with a Spinebuster.

I went for another pin. 1, 2,- he kicked out again.

I once again went on the top rope. I tried to do The Door Is Locked, but he moved out of the way.

Diesel then kicked me in the gut and went for the Jacknife Powerbomb but NO! I reversed it by grabbing his legs and catapulting him into a turnbuckle again.

I then waited for him to turn around to do Code Red on him. I knew he would still be on his feet so I grabbed him, had him in the Powerbomb position and dropped him with The Bell Has Rung!

I went for the cover. 1, 2, 3! I beat the champion in a non title match!

I then asked for a microphone "Raise your hand if you're a Punisher" I said. (That's what I call my fanbase.)

Pretty much everyone raised their hand.

"So 10,000+ people love me. That's nice to know" I said.

"As for you Diesel. That was fun kicking your ass, I hope I could do it again." I bragged.

I was talking to the crowd again as I requested "Everyone scream if you liked that match."

Everyone screamed.

"Good. Because it's not over. We still have a six man tag team match. So stay tuned." I reminded.

I then dropped the microphone and went in the locker room.

 **In the Locker Room**

I bumped into Shawn, the person I wanted to meet.

"What the hell what that for? You're injured and you weren't even supposed to be here." I said.

"I was just saving my friend." He explained.

I thought I was your friend." I said.

"You are, it's just that I like Diesel more than I like you. Say in two years I form a faction, you would probably be in it." He said.

"Fine. We are still friends." I said.

He then left and I had to make a stop.

 **In Vince's Office**

I knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in." he said.

I opened his door and he said "Oh, it's you."

"Damn right it's me." I said.

"What do you want?" Vince wondered.

"Um, I would like it if you talked to Sid Eudy because he inflicted physical violence on me that wasn't a storyline." I requested.

"How so?" Vince asked.

"He left me unconscious."I added.

"I'll talk to him as soon as possible." He said.

"Thanks. I also want you to let two girls get in the WWF."I requested.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"My girlfriend, Amanda Danger and my friend, Beth Roberts."

"Okay." Vince answered.

I then left his office and went somewhere else.

 **At Beth Roberts' House**

"Thank you Chris. I've been doing this for two years, I'm ready." Beth proudly said.

"I know." I encouraged.

 **At Home**

The first thing I saw once I got in my house was Amanda and I just wanted to fall on her. So I did so.

"Woah woah 's up with you? Did someone try to knock you out with Chloroform?! or Ether!" She asked.

"No, it's 1995 not 1894... and I'm just really happy to see you." I said with a grin. 

Amanda then felt something hard touching her that came from below my waist.

"I see." Amanda suspiciously stated.

"Let's just put you on this couch and then you can talk to me."She told.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"I did you a solid. Do you know what it is?" I asked in a cryptic manner.

"Hmm. Oh wait a minute. You got me in the WWF!" She squealed.

I then gave her a kiss and she knew that that meant yes.

 **The Next Week**

Amanda and I took a plane to New York and checked out a hotel to stay at for the night to go to Monday Night RAW.

"Oh my god. This bed is soooo comfortable." Amanda said.

"I know." I agreed.

"I just want to sleep but I have to come to Raw with you." She sadly reminded herself.

 **In The Locker Room**

I was scheduled for a match, but before that, I also had a promo I needed to cut.

Unexpectedly, after the tag team champions retained their championships, I came out of the locker room without Amanda with a microphone in hand.

"I might not have been on Action Zone or not have been a part of the announcement but, I think it's pretty stupid that Sid is getting a title shot. Vincent, I see you behind the commentary desk, you didn't talk to him did you? The fact that Sid is main eventing the next pay-per view and I'm not makes me sick! (A/N: What am I referencing?) But, I can't wait until next week to see Bam Bam Bigelow pin the champion 1, 2, 3 as there will be a new champion." I stated.

The crowd popped to that and I waited for them to stop so I could talk again.

"And I will be there to see Sid's title opportunity fade away and see it with my own eyes when on April 24th 1995, there is a new WWF Champion."

I said.

I then walked back to the locker room.

 **In The Locker Room**

While I knocked on my dressing room that Amanda was in, I thought of something like this: _What if next week, Diesel retains? Bam Bam Bigelow has been sort of a jobber lately._

Shortly, that thought passed my head when I saw Sid!

I didn't see Amanda in sight so I immediately choked him.

"Where the hell is Amanda?!" I angrily asked.

"Now now, you don't want to get suspended again." Sid reminded.

I let go of my grasp on him and challenged him to a match today again.

"Deal." Sid agreed as he left.

I then stayed in my dressing room to search for Amanda.

Once I saw Amanda, I hugged her.

"How the hell did that happen?" I wondered.

"I thought it was you who knocked on the door." She simply explained.

I then sat down with her waiting for my match as I was no longer angry.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Howard Finkel: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing the first competitor, from Marion, Arkansas, weighing in at 317 pounds, Psycho Sid!"

Sid walked to the ring without a reaction because I guess that the crowd was already anxious for the title match next week.

Howard Finkel: And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 259 pounds, "The Punisher" Chris Lock!

The crowd put their thoughts about the title match next week aside as they cheered me until I got back in the ring for the rematch.

The bell then rang.

Sid quickly scurried out of the ring, and I came to him.

However, Sid took advantage and grabbed my legs to join his outside of the ring.

Once I got out of the ring, I blocked Sid's punched and dropped him with one of mine.

Out of frustration, I dragged him to the announcer's table and bounced his head off of it. I did it again and again.

I never realized that the referee was already at a count of five but I heard his voice and did one final kick to the head.

After that, I got him back in the ring, bounced off of the ropes and hit a Leg Drop.

I went for the cover.

1, 2, he kicked out.

I bounced off of the ropes and attempted to hit an Elbow Drop, but Sid moved out of the way.

Sid got up before I did and immediately punched me once I did get up.

He leaned me against the ropes and Irish whipped me.

Once I was running towards him, he had me up for a Sidewalk Slam but I used the arm on the free half of my body to punch him.

After that, I grounded him with an elbow to the temple.

Once I grounded him, I repeatedly punched him in the face with left and right hooks until the ref forced me to stop.

I waited for him to get up and Irish whip him into an attempted Sleeper Hold but, he performed a snapmare takedown and had me in a Nerve Hold going for my shoulder.

Sid knew I had that dislocated shoulder and kept me in a Nerve Hold until I elbowed him to let go.

I leaned him against the ropes to perform an Irish whip and once he came running towards me, I went for the C-Kick but Sid ducked, kicked me in the gut and Powerbo- NO! I back body dropped him.

After that, I grabbed one of his legs that were on the ground and had him in the C-Lock!

It was guaranteed that he was going to tap, but Sid ordered the referee to go to the other side where he was oblivious to see what would happen next.

Psycho Sid then used his free leg to kick me in the groin!

The referee didn't know what happen, all he knew was that I released the hold.

Psycho Sid then took advantage by having his whole body sitting on top of me as if I was a horse and locked me in the Camel Clutch.

I gritted my teeth and slowly moved to the ropes with my nails to eventually touch the bottom rope.

Sid was getting more angry and Irish whipped me into the turnbuckle with so much velocity, that my feet were off of the ground once I hit the turnbuckle backfirst.

Sid ran to me and went for the Body Avalanche, but I moved out of the way.

Psycho Sid was now temporarily stunned, so I had to make quick work as I jumped to the second turnbuckle and planted him with a Flying Forearm Smash in midair.

I went for the pin.

1, 2,- Sid got his left shoulder up.

Before I could let him get up, I crawled to him to cut off his air supply with a headlock.

It seemed like it was working until Sid elbowed me repeatedly.

Once he did that in succession, he went for a clothesline but I caught his arm, went in front of his back, twisted him around and hit him with a Swinging Neckbreaker.

I then covered him.

1 , 2 , t- Sid kicked out.

I then went off of the ropes and hit him with a Knee Drop.

I went for another one, but Psycho Sid moved out of the way.

Once I got up, Sid brought me back down by running off of the ropes and connecting with a Chop Block.

Sid focused on my leg as he uncharacteristically put me in a One-Legged Boston Crab.

Quickly, I used the other leg to kick him off of me.

I basically had one leg so that was hard and affected me throughout the whole match.

I hopped to Sid and grabbed him into a Snap Suplex, but he blocked it and did one of his own.

Sid did that with a pinning combination.

1, 2, - I kicked out.

Sid could easily get frustrated and he showed me that when he kicked me in the gut and out of rage, connected with a Powerbomb.

Psycho Sid once again went for the cover.

1, 2, - I used my ring awareness to barely put my boot on bottom rope.

Sid didn't see that however. Even though the bell didn't ring, he celebrated thinking that he had won.

He distracted himself as I quietly climbed on the top rope and blasted him with a Missile Dropkick.

I then purposely collapsed to go for the pin.

1, 2, th - Sid kicked out.

Since he wanted to work on my legs, I decided to do the same as I applied the Figure Four Leglock.

Psycho Sid was wailing in pain as he moved around the center of the ring without tapping the canvas repeatedly.

Soon after that, he slowly flipped on his back as I was the one feeling the pain now.

Quickly, I used my hands and my upper body strength to get up as if I was doing a pushup to crawl to the ropes.

Even though my arms were grasping the ropes, Sid still didn't let go.

I didn't care if the ref was counting for Sid to let go because I took care of the trash as I purposely crawled to outside and spun to let Sid go.

The second I saw Sid kneeling, I ran off the ropes and stunned him with a Running Enziguri.

I then went for the pin.

1, 2, t- Sid quickly kicked out.

I then saw Sid still on the canvas now sitting up, so I bounced off of the ropes but just in the nick of time, Sid dropped down.

I had to improvise, so I jumped over his body.

Very quickly after that, Psycho Sid got on his feet as I went off of the ropes in front of him.

To avoid contact with him, I tried to do a leapfrog, but in midair when I tried to jump over him, he caught me with a Powerbomb!

Sid wasting no time, hooked the leg and went for the pin.

1, 2, thr- I got my right shoulder up!

Psycho Sid almost clocked the referee but I got him in a schoolboy.

1, 2, Sid quickly jumped up. He got up before I did and clocked me with a knee lift to keep me down as I slumped to the canvas.

For some reason, Sid Irish whipped me to the turnbuckles.

Out of anger, Psycho Sid climbed to the second turnbuckle and repeatedly hit me with lightning strikes ten times.

Even though Sid's gloating was a distraction, I barely had the energy to hit him.

Sid once again Irish whipped me, climbed to the turnbuckle and punched me ten times.

He again took me to the turnbuckle to punch me ten times.

I had the feeling that he wanted to do that on all four corners of the ring.

Sid only had one last corner left as he Irish whipped me for the last time.

After the fifth punch however, I raised him over my head and had him in position for The Bell Has Rung!

But to take it to the next level, I climbed up two turnbuckles and dropped him with a brutal The Bell Has Rung!

I went for the pin.

1, 2, 3.

Quickly after the victory, I grabbed a microphone from Howard Finkel.

"That's for touching my girlfriend." I stated to Sid and the crowd as I dropped the microphone and left the ring.

 **The Next Day**

Even though it took over a day, I drove to Los Angeles instead of taking a plane.

Once I opened the door, I didn't see anybody. I guess Amanda was taking a nap.

Once I had relaxed and changed my clothes, I heard someone knock on my door.

I opened the door and I saw a very familiar face.

"Oh Shit."

 **And that is it ladies and gentlemen. Did you like it? If so, please review and all of that other stuff. Peace. :)**


End file.
